


俄狄浦斯①

by wtbxyqbqs



Category: Iron-Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, TonyStark - Fandom, peterparker - Fandom, 恋与漫威
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtbxyqbqs/pseuds/wtbxyqbqs
Kudos: 2





	俄狄浦斯①

Beryl自从来到Tony.Stark的身边就发现那个男孩一直注视着她，他似乎在期盼并渴求着什么。可Beryl从来就是一个阴谋中的棋子，她的目标她的任务是成为Tony.Stark的枕边人，她和曾经的Stark夫人几乎长得一模一样，有时候她也在怀疑那个目光可能只是儿子单纯对母亲的思念罢了。

“Miss.von，请你等一等。”Beryl 转过头去，看到急匆匆的Peter，手里似乎拿着一份演讲稿  
。

“怎么了Peter?”Beryl朝这个已经18岁了的Alpha看去。

“今天是我高中毕业典礼，你知道……他从来都没有时间，所以你能去吗？”他很期待地看着Beryl。

“我会替你先问问Mr.Stark,如果他去不了,我就来,怎么样？”她朝目光炙热的少年看去。

“哦谢谢！Miss.von！真的谢谢。”他很高兴，像是一阵清风，向她露出了及其明媚的微笑。

Tony.Stark的会议还在继续，Beryl是能确定他去不了 ，给他发了条信息，问他是否能参加自己儿子的毕业典礼，Tony.Stark看到了信息朝会议室外看去，手指在屏幕上敲击，回复了一条信息：

我和你一起去。

会议就这样终止了，Beryl回头时手中的咖啡洒在了那条灰色的裙子上，这下可糟糕了。

“助理小姐，去换一条裙子吧，我在你家楼下等你。”他朝着Beryl眨了眨眼睛。

等到Beryl打开公寓的门，才发现事情不对，九头蛇的人在她家，她一想到楼下Tony.Stark正在等待,吓出了一身冷汗，而Viper正坐在沙发上等她。

“你还真是没用，都这么久了，还是没有长进，你可别把这当成真的过家家了。”那个蛇蝎美人用极其不屑的语气戏弄她。

“我正在努力。”

“你正在努力？可我还是看不到一点成效。看样子我需要推波助澜。嗯？”

Viper从一旁的手提箱拿出了一管淡黄色的液体。

“把手伸出来。”她将液体吸入针管。

Beryl不明白那是什么，但这是上级的要求她又有什么办法呢？她将外套脱下来扔在一边，露出胳膊来，冰冷的针头刺破皮肤进入静脉。

“这是什么？”

“发情剂。”

Beryl惊恐的看着面前的人。

“虽然说我们在他身边安插过很多人，可他都能一一识破，你是个例外。Beryl知道吗？你要懂为更高的目标作出牺牲，他不会拒绝你，一只野兽是不会拒绝待宰的羔羊。”

Beryl开始腿软，毫无力气的倒在地上。

“你已经取得了他的信任，他甚至有些喜欢你，剩下的就是发挥好你omega的天性好好迎合他。”

Beryl明白自己阻止不了什么,可今天是那个孩子的毕业典礼......

“知道吗？你的味道好闻极了。”Viper的冰凉的指尖划过那枚已经肿胀起来的腺体。

一切就像雪崩来的那么快,舒缓温柔的麝香葡萄味爆炸式的填充了整个房屋，Beryl的理智隆隆轰鸣着迅速跌下，坠入有着巨浪的无尽深渊，四周水花四溅水声轰鸣，那种突如其来热切的愿望像是难以融化的庞然大物，在Beryl身体的四处随意乱窜着，Viper已经消失不见了,只有Tony.Stark能帮自己，她费劲力气从包里掏出了电话，正要打开通讯录,

而那扇半掩着的大门被人打开了，是Tony.Stark，冲入鼻腔的味道差点就让TonyStark丢掉了自己的理智。

黑暗充斥着混沌的室内,一只受伤的鸟儿需要救护。

“Beryl，你发情了，对！找抑制剂，等我去找抑制剂”Tony.Stark下意识的向冰箱走去，打开后发现保鲜室里的抑制剂早就空空如也。

“不要抑制剂，帮我……求您帮我。”娇小的女人蜷缩在地上，刚刚整齐绾好在脑后的头发现在全部四散着，白净的脸颊上浮着红晕，那双眼里泪水迷蒙，这根本无法让人拒绝。

Tony.Stark很滥情，却从不随便，那些与他传出绯闻伴他身边的美艳女人多是Beta，他不会去随随便便的标记任何一个omega，只有他的妻子，那个死去的妻子是他唯一标记过的omega，可面前的人几乎跟他妻子长的一模一样，他不怎么了解自己曾经的妻子，那只是一场为了利益而携手的婚姻，他一开始一直提防着，也一直嘲笑着那个自以为了解自己的蠢货，并告诉自己眼前的人是一场阴谋。

可越到最后他越发现自己陷了进去，他似乎爱上了她，他扔掉了那些犹豫，并发誓就算眼前人是个陷阱，他也实在是克制不住自己，必须要往下跳了。

Beryl被有力的双手拦腰抱起，可以闻到alpha身上苦艾酒的信息素，包裹在四周，是最好的解药，就这样被一把扔在了卧室的那张大床房，Beryl浑身难受，眯着眼看Tony.Stark,他把那件西装外套脱了下来扔在一边，接下来是不耐烦的把领带扯开扔在一边，解开了衣领的两颗扣子，倾身而上。

Beryl不清楚被alpha标记是什么感觉，只记得自己还在九头蛇时有人告诉她会很痛。

Beryl还在想着Peter,因为她答应过会去他的毕业礼，可她现在在做什么？为了一个肮脏不堪的阴谋，再一个alpha的身下求欢，她的头脑里一直浮现着Viper留下的最后一句话。

“你要了解他的欲望，并成为那个欲望，他就会给你一切，这样他才会一败涂地。”

她在Tony.Stark身边是藏的最深的一个,在Peter12岁时她就待在Stark身边,Peter的一切都是她来照料的，这个少年早就成了自己的孩子，也是她在这无尽的潜伏岁月里带给她最纯真温暖的孩子，她不想食言。

Mr.Stark很熟练地解开了她的胸衣，两团雪白的乳肉就这样弹跳而出，之后是温热的舌头缠上了那颗桃红色的乳尖，肿胀的腺体不停地散发着信息素的气味，被alpha轻轻拨弄就会带来巨大的战栗。alpha把手指伸入她湿热的身体左右试探最后倔起指尖在肉壁的小点轻轻剐蹭， 一阵电流从Beryl的身体蹿过，她怕极了小声呜咽，身体被瞬间填入alpha的性器，脱力的身体朝下坠去，alpha强壮的手臂穿过omega的胯下，将她牢牢固定在自己的身前，性器埋在omega的体内快速向上顶弄。

Peter从自己站上讲台开始演讲就一直注视着台下,他希望Beryl能够出现，可等到演讲结束依旧没有出现。他很难过但又强装着好像没什么事似的，他孤零零的一个人走到了学校后的一个庭院里，那里杂草丛生 ，景色却意外的美，有两只白色的蝴蝶在低矮的草丛里飞舞，一会儿没入草丛，一会又出现在晚霞中。Peter随手捡起一旁的一罐喝空的可乐瓶朝草丛中扔去，那一瞬间无数的白蝴蝶从草丛中飞舞，那些脆弱的翅膀在突如其来的风中摇曳着，很多都不知被刮去了什么地方，最后在空旷的晚霞里只剩下一只白蝴蝶孤独的飞翔，他猛然抬头望去，一只火红的蝴蝶从晚霞的方向飞来，将那只白色的蝴蝶死死的牵住逼迫白色的蝴蝶落在了一片红色的花圃之上，红色蝴蝶压在白色蝴蝶身上，那双白色的翅膀无奈的压了下去，接受红色蝴蝶的交配。

Peter难过的朝远处那片即将落下的霞光看去，想起了自己12岁生日说的话：

“我要娶你，Beryl。”

Beryl为他过12岁的生日，只有他们两个，自己父亲从来都不关心他这些。

“为什么要娶我？Peter?”

“因为你愿意陪着我。”

“难道不希望我是你的妈妈吗？”

“那样你就得嫁给Tony.Stark,他是个坏人,我不希望你嫁给坏人Beryl，所以我要你和我在一起，我会娶你的Beryl,我会像Tony.Stark一样有钱…………”

Beryl看着面前喋喋不休的小男孩，笑出了声。

可Peter知道自己说的是真的，Beryl在他心中永远都是自己的爱人。

被标记确实很痛，膨大的生殖器撞进细小的生殖腔口成结，alpha发疯似的咬住自己的腺体，细小的血珠汇在一处，滴下一大滴，在alpha的手臂散开，上面皮肤的纹理一清二楚的映入眼帘。

“Beryl,你尝起来就像是……”

Beryl没有听清楚就睡了过去。

“……像是沾着茶味的葡萄。”

Tony.Stark看着Beryl的手机闪起亮光，是Peter,他不屑的一笑，挂断了那通电话。

Peter看着自己的屏幕光再一次暗了下去，在漆黑的夜幕里，他伸手去触摸那颗闪耀的星辰，却发现根本无法触碰，一切都是惘然


End file.
